The Seven
by Curse of Mudkip
Summary: Seven pokemon trainers meet over a collective epic failiure, and quickly becom friends, moirails and rivals. With the grass looking greener together, they decide to adventure as a group.


**The Seven  
**This is a story about seven pokemon traineres who meet, and become friends, moirails and rivals. Although extremely disfunctional, they all stick together. I will update on Wednesdays and Mondays. Rated teen, for swearing and violence.

**Chapter One**

"Go Sceptile! Use rock slide!"

Sceptile complied, launching a herd of rocks at the Shinx. The stupid fucking shiny Shinx. I have been tailing it for hours, but it kept giving him the slip. I have it cornered now though. Nowhere to run but water.

The rocks tumbled across the ground, but the shinx gracefully dodged each one.

"Fuck it! That's enough Sceptile! Return!" I grabbed another pokeball. "Go, Charizard"

"Chaaaaar!" it screamed. "Charizard, use flame burst!"

Charizard fired a ball of flame at the Shinx. As it was metres away, another trainer screamed a command, and an Empoleon sprayed bright water at the shinx. To be fair, both of us would have caught the Shinx with the powerful attacks, but the pure irony of the situation was that we both failed. The ball of fire burst, but the water cooled it so quickly that it turned into a stone walkway across the lake.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded.  
"Catching a Shinx. Et toi?"  
"Lets go Charizard." I said before jumping on it's back.

The other trainer jumped on his empoleon and began surfing across the water, just as I took off on Charizard's back.

-

After circling the area a few times, Charizard spotted a commotion in the forest below and we veered towards it. I saw a girl riding a Ponyta and firing flames at a furry yellow thing running away from her, in addition to a boy and his Tangela trying to trip up the Shinx. One of the Ponyta's fire blasts hit the Tangela and the boy, at the same time as the Tangela grabbed the Ponyta's legs and flipped it over. Not much hope for the human race today.

We saw a trainer and his Gengar bypassing the Ponyta/Tangela tiff and running for the Shinx. I'm not proud of it, but we were a bit trigger happy from our earlier knuckle grinding with the Empoleon, so we sorta strafed them with flame bursts until the guy took a direct hit and fell on his face.

We intercepted the Shinx as it ran over a small wooden bridge, being pursued by a girl and her Gardevoir. Just as she was throwing a poke ball at the Shinx, a stray razor leaf from the Ponyta/Tangela fight from a while back struck her in the hand, throwing off her aim. As she screamed words I have never heard, not even in my piss-poor ghetto upbringing, had heard before, I spotted something in the air.

To be specific, I spotted a large orange flyer, and realised it was a Dragonite. Not sure we could handle it, I tried to make a plan.

It, however, made itself.

"Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!"

She and her Dragonite plummeted and appeared meteor-like as they impacted the Empoleon from earlier, still crossing the lake. Several dozen Feebas, Magikarp and even a Gyarados floated to the top of the lake.

Her attack gave me and Charizard some time to think.

"Charizard, use focus blast on the Dragonite's wing! Take it down!" I yelled.

We rolled downwards and to the left towards the Dragonite, which was still climbing after it's unprovoked sucker punch on the poor Empoleon and it's trainer. The trainer looked up as we were about to unload several kilojoules of pain into her Dragonite's back. She screamed at her Dragonite and it dove again, now just metres from the treetops.

Being above them, we could basically control what would occur in the fight, as they couldn't climb without losing speed, which would make them an easy target. Non even thinking about the Shinx, I made a plan.

"Force them down! Keep attacking from range until they cannot dodge, then force them to land in Verity!" Full well knowing I was breaking several bylaws I hadn't bothered to research, we started giving them hell.

The other trainer wasn't going to let us do what we wanted though. As her Dragonite took a hit, they flipped upside down and fired back. We dove out of the way, but were now right next to them.

The Dragonite used it's bulk to ram us, but we were too agile. Charizard rolled onto it's back and fired off a flamethrower into the Dragonite's stomach, scorching it, and then biting a chunk out of its wing, sending the Dragonite into a flat spin and crashing into the gleaming waters of Verity.


End file.
